Rupert Von Deron
Appearance He has dark coloured hair and eyes. He has tattoo on his left arm marking his contract with the Grim Reaper. Personality He is a loner and gloomy man. He is almost emotionless in any situation. Though, he is pretty thoughtful to others. About He does not know who is his mother, his father with multiple arrows on his back carried him to the front door of an orphanage house in Kascavarian saying "his name is Rupert Von Deron", and collapsed. He was assumed Kascavarian since people around the town has dak hair. He like to isolate himself, staring out windows or sitting under a tree alone. At the age of 15, he left the orphanage house by himself. He travelled in free style, working a bit time by time to earn money to travel again. One unfortunate day, he step upon an old trap full of rusted spikes. The spikes pierced his heart and several other area of his body. Just before he closes his eye and accepted his own death, a dark figure appeared. A man in dark robe with hood holding the Reaper's Scythe offered him a chance to live again if he agreed to take up the role of the reaper. He was handed the scythe and as he raised his hand with the last ounce of energy and touched the scythe. A light came and he was standing on the ground staring down the deadly trap. The man disappeared leaving him clueless. A travel to the Universal Library in Cabodan revealed more of his profession. He met Dray at the city of Adena. Dray was impressed by him power and recruited him. At first he rejected but another visits from the General to convince him to stay made him agreed to join the army. Saga *Battle of Adena He together with Dray led the frontal assault against the controlling army of the city. There were not much battles as the enemies were not strong and mostly human. *Battle of Dosbinia He together with Mike led the counter attack against Ferderrick's Army after Dray and Katylnn defended aginst their attack. *The Imperial Strikes He defended the southern Dosbinia with less than 200 men. He defeated several renowned Gold Army's fighters such as Hildart, Gombus and Asop. *Battle of Tusnia Dray suggested him to take charge of the forward army in their assault on the ruined city of Tusnia. *The Alliance Strikes Back Again he was up front in the siege of the capital city of Juva, Franskurt. He is the first one to break through enemies wall, also the only soldier remaining while maintaining control on the northern section of the city. *Final Stand of the Imperial He pushed the enemy defensive line back to the city of Hillgate. He then infiltrated the city to meet the two prospects, Benny Ruvin and Henry Henderson whom he wanted to recruit. After successfully recruited them, he and the two defected officers escaped the city unnoticed with the plan of the city. The details shown the weakpoint of the fortress city is not maintained southern gate of the city. As soon as Dray broken through the southern gate, he attacked the western gate while Katylnn attacked the northern gate. Trivia *Rupert is one of the writer's favourite imaginated characters. *The inspiration came from a manga which the writer couldn't remember.